Kami
|RomName=Kami-sama |AniName= |MangaName= |AltName= God |FirstApp=Manga: "Enter God" Anime: "Earth's Guardian Emerges" |Appears in= |Race=Namekian |Date of birth=Age 461 (Nameless Namekian separates to form Piccolo and Kami) |Date of death=November 3, Age 762 (revived on December 24, Age 762) May 12, Age 767 (fuses with Piccolo) May 12, Age 767 (alternate timeline) May 8, Age 774 (Piccolo dies, later revived) Age 789 (Piccolo dies, DBGT) |Height=8'2" (250 cm) "Prime" 7'4" (223 cm) "Old" |Weight=441 lbs (200 Kg) "Prime" 255 lbs (115,5 Kg) "Old" |Address=The Lookout |Occupation=Guardian of Earth (formerly) |FamConnect=Future Kami (alternate timeline counterpart) Katas (father) Kami of the Previous Generation (predecessor/mentor) King Piccolo (evil counterpart) Piccolo (evil counterpart's son/permanent fusee) Mutated Nameks (evil counterpart's sons) Piano (evil counterpart's son) Tambourine (evil counterpart's son) Cymbal (evil counterpart's son) Drum (evil counterpart's son) Earth Dragon Ball (creations) Shenron (creation) Mr. Popo (attendant) Goku (student) Tien Shinhan (student) Krillin (student) Yamcha (student) Chiaotzu (student) Yajirobe (student) Dende (successor) }} |''Kami-sama''|lit. "God," "deity," or "divine being"}} was the Guardian of the Earth. Throughout a majority of the story, the character known as Kami on Earth is a wise Namekian who no longer even remembers his real name. It was revealed, however, that his father's name was Katas. As a nameless Namekian, he hatched on planet Namek in Age 242 and, as a child, was launched by Katas into outer space in a Namekian spaceship which requires at least a basic knowledge of the Namekian language to pilot. Kami is also the Namekian that created King Piccolo and Earth's version of the Dragon Balls. Appearance Kami is a Namekian with wrinkly skin. He wears a white robe with a blue collar. Personality It is not known what the Nameless Namekian's personality was like originally, but after purging himself of his evil counterpart, he becomes a normal peaceful Namekian known as Kami for the most part. Though he could count as a Warrior-type Namekian, he gives up martial arts almost completely after becoming Guardian of Earth (though, he later fights Piccolo Jr. as Hero and Garlic Jr. as himself). According to Korin, Kami does not like visitors and will send any rocket ship trying to reach him back (implying it has happened at least once). His need for seclusion may stem from growing up by himself in the remote Yunzabit Heights. Despite having a legitimate care for the Earth, he began to think all humans were selfish and distrustful as he watched humanity grow and rebuild after the King Piccolo wars, until he meets Goku, which renews his faith in humanity (despite Kami somehow knowing that Goku is not from Earth, though it may have been Goku's love for his friends that changed Kami's mind). Kami's respect for Goku was great enough for Kami to see him as a potential successor and even offered him the position of Guardian of Earth after 23rd World Tournament and even suggesting that Goku and his soon-to be wife Chi-Chi could live together on the Lookout, though Goku ultimately refused, to Kami's utter shock. Kami also has some complexity to his character, as even though he was the Guardian of Earth, he felt as if he was not deserving of the title. This is because King Piccolo and Piccolo's existence relied on him being alive, leading him to want to take his own life on several occasions. He reiterates this to Goku at the end of the 23rd World Tournament, but through Master Roshi explaining how none of this would have been possible without him and the Dragon Balls, Kami is able to forgive himself and continue as Guardian of the Earth, until he fuses with Piccolo. Kami still remained as part of Piccolo, and was noted by Piccolo to give him strategic ideas in combat (most notably against Imperfect Cell in order to get information). Biography Background At some point in his adult life, he arrived at Kami's Lookout, the home of the guardian of Earth at the time and became his apprentice in hopes the aging guardian would choose him to be his successor when he died. Although loyal to the aging guardian and even successfully outclassing the Makyan Garlic who competed with him, he was ultimately denied by the old guardian because of his selfish desire to become guardian due to its benefits, and because of the evil that dwelled within, although the Nameless Namek was a majority good. He finally became Kami after separating the evil from within himself in order to attain the position, forming an evil twin brother calling himself King Piccolo who shared a lifeline with him (if one died, the other would also). He watched over the Earth from his lookout during King Piccolo and his mutated sons' initial rampage but eventually in a series of long, complicated circumstances they were defeated by the forces of Master Mutaito. He later created the Dragon Balls to give the people of Earth hope and encourage acts of bravery after King Piccolo's reign, though he later regretted it until he met the pure hearted Goku. Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga Three hundred years later, at the conclusion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Emperor Pilaf frees King Piccolo and soon after a human named Krillin is murdered by Piccolo's newest son, Tambourine. It is later revealed King Piccolo seeks to destroy all existing martial artists to prevent any challengers from learning the Evil Containment Wave that trapped him. Piccolo also seeks the Dragon Balls to restore his youth before taking over the world again. After Cymbal and Tambourine are mysteriously killed, King Piccolo encounters the young Goku and in the ensuing fight Goku is seemingly killed. After a battle in which Master Roshi dies, King Piccolo eventually summons Shenron. After killing Chiaotzu, he has his wish for youth granted. Soon after, King Piccolo then kills Shenron to prevent anyone else from using the dragon against him. King Piccolo next invades the king of the world's castle and takes the king hostage. The next day while about to leave for the doomed West City, King Piccolo is confronted again by Goku, who narrowly defeats him by punching him clean through his midsection. With all his sons dead and himself mortally wounded, King Piccolo spits out one last egg containing his son and reincarnation Piccolo Jr. intended to exact revenge on Goku and thus also sparing Kami's life in the process before he explodes. Piccolo Jr. Saga Shortly after Goku arrives at Kami's mysterious lookout and meets his loyal servant Mr. Popo. Kami agrees to meet with Goku without the long rigorous training required to beat Mr. Popo and, upon seeing Kami, Goku mistakes him for King Piccolo and charges at him, but Kami merely flicks him away. After explaining his origins, Kami, as a reward to Goku for defeating Piccolo, revives Shenron so that all the innocents killed by Piccolo and his sons can be removed from limbo and brought back to life, but then informs Goku he must train under him for three years in order to defeat Piccolo Jr. who would be seeking to challenge him at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. During this period, Kami restores the moon, which had been destroyed by Master Roshi six years earlier, and permanently removes Goku's tail. Eight years later, Piccolo would destroy the moon again. It is also during this period that Goku receives the weighted undershirt, wristbands, and boots that he wears for the rest of the series and the majority of Dragon Ball Z. Three years later, Goku arrives at the tournament and Kami enters as well, but inside the body of Hero, after realizing Piccolo Jr. is even stronger than his father now. During the tournament, Kami defeats Yajirobe and Yamcha with extreme ease, managing to completely dominate each battle, and embarrassing Yamcha in their match, however, Yamcha does manage to hit Kami with the Spirit Ball before getting knocked out, which surprises Kami. While he fights the two, he acts clumsily and awkwardly in order to fool the audience and not to raise any suspicion. After defeating the two, Kami attempts to trap Piccolo Jr. with the Evil Containment Wave, but at the last second Piccolo Jr. reverses it and Kami finds himself trapped within a Klein Bottle, but exits from Hero's body so he will not be trapped with him. Piccolo then swallows the bottle, so that if Goku tries to get Kami out, Piccolo will die and so will Kami. Later, Goku frees Kami by tricking Piccolo into growing huge so he could go inside his mouth, and eventually defeats Piccolo Jr. Goku shows him mercy because Kami would die as well were he to kill him. Still full of guilt, Kami offers Goku his position, but Goku declines to keep his promise to marry Chi-Chi and flies off on Nimbus with her. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Five years later, Kami continues to watch over the Earth, and it appears Goku and Piccolo clashing once again is inevitable, but one day a mysterious alien named Raditz lands on earth in search of his brother, Kakarot. Raditz's power and aspirations are even worse than Piccolo's, in that Raditz is far stronger and could also destroy the Earth, rather than make it his kingdom like Piccolo aspired to. Eventually with Goku's help, who had to sacrifice himself as a result, and an intervention from his son Gohan, Piccolo defeats Raditz. After learning two even more powerful Saiyans are on their way to Earth, Kami brings Goku to King Yemma's office and is able to get him training with King Kai, the king of the Northern Quadrant of the universe who lives in the Other World on his personal planet at the end of the Snake Way. Kami trains Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe for the fight as well. During the initial struggle with Vegeta and Nappa, Piccolo is killed when he sacrifices himself to save Gohan, and Kami dies soon after. Goku eventually arrives back on Earth and narrowly saves it from Vegeta, but in the end, lets him live. Frieza Saga Kami remains dead until the Frieza Saga. After his revival, as well as during the destruction of the planet Namek, he is briefed on the plan to evacuate everyone except Frieza from Namek by collecting the Earth Dragon Balls, and then wishing for everyone who was killed by Frieza and his army, whether directly or indirectly, and then wishing them to Earth. In addition, he inadvertently revealed to King Kai, when he contacted him on a pressing matter, that Piccolo was not only alive, but Planet Namek was not quite as destroyed as initially believed. Garlic Jr. Saga Afterwards, Kami was captured by the released Garlic Jr., and imprisoned in a container. He remained in there until Piccolo seized on the opportunity to shatter their prison (Piccolo faked being under the influence of the Black Water Mist in order to lure Garlic Jr to get him close enough to the container to free them). Afterwards, he went deep into the lookout to use the Sacred Water to counteract the Black Water Mist before it permanently brainwashed the populace to Garlic Jr.'s side, although not without nearly being killed by the previous guardians, and Piccolo with him, in the process. Cell Saga Kami's role diminished greatly after the heroes return to Earth from Namek from what it had been prior to their journey, and by the Androids Saga, he was no longer needed for training or wisdom. Because of this, and out of concern for a then unknown threat, he agrees to fuse with the reincarnated and redeemed Piccolo to return to being the original nameless Namekian. The new Piccolo would go on to fight Cell, but never manages to kill him through various complicated events. Because he is a Namekian, he also has the ability to create Dragon Balls, but this is not a skill that most Guardians would have. After Kami fuses with Piccolo, the post of Kami on Earth is left vacant for a time until Goku goes to New Namek and recruits Dende to serve as the planet's new Kami. Despite being essentially a god, the person who acts as Kami is not necessarily supremely powerful. Kami was the strongest fighter in the series during and after King Piccolo's final rampage that was ended by Goku, but by the time Vegeta came to Earth, virtually all of the main Z Fighters and their enemies are more powerful than Kami and his role becomes more of a support one at best. Piccolo even remarks once, "the only reason you even exist now is for the Dragon Balls". Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Kami made a brief appearance inside Piccolo's mind while unconscious. Power ;Manga and Anime In Dragon Ball, Kami is stated to be more powerful than Mr. Popo, who easily defeats Goku who at that point had defeated King Piccolo. Kami also easily flicks Goku away with his mere finger, and Kami tells Piccolo Jr. that King Piccolo was "always the weaker half" while fighting in the 23rd World Tournament, and is able to hold his own against Piccolo while possessing a weaker body. However, Kami also states during Goku's battle against Piccolo that Goku had surpassed him. Thus, Kami is stronger than King Piccolo and Mr. Popo but weaker than Goku had been at the 23rd World Tournament. Guru notes that the Nameless Namekian splitting in two halved his power. ;Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Kami battles an untransformed Garlic Jr and is only able to briefly hold his own against him before being beaten. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks In an issue of Weekly Jump, his power level when meeting Goku is placed at 220, which is weaker than King Piccolo's 260 when his youth is restored.Weekly Jump, issue 31st, 1989 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Kami has a power level of 400. Techniques *'Flight' – Kami can fly by simply controlling his energy and push out ki from underneath, as he was seen doing in Hero's body in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'[[Godly ki sense|Godly ''ki sense]]' - As the Guardian of Earth, Kami possesses the ability to sense godly ''ki. *'Afterimage Technique' – Kami used this against Piccolo while possessing Hero. *'Energy Cannon' – Kami can shoot a visible blast of energy from his palm. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *'Explosive Wave' – Kami uses this against Garlic Jr. in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and the Garlic Jr. Saga. *'Explosive God Wave' (Bakurikishinha) – The super attack of young Kami, it is the positive counterpart of the Explosive Demon Wave. *'Exploding Wave' – An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Kami used this against Piccolo while possessing Hero. *'Evil Containment Wave' – Kami attempted this technique to seal Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament but ended up sealed himself by Piccolo Jr.'s Evil Containment Wave. *'Finger Beam' – Kami can shoot an energy blast from his index finger. Called "Ryu Jin Koudan" in Dragon Ball Heroes *'Magic Materialization' – The Dragon Clan's ability to create objects from nothing. Kami uses this to restore Goku's clothes that were wrecked by Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he proved skilled enough with this ability to create a moon years after the previous one was destroyed by Roshi. Prodigies from the Dragon Clans also have the ability to create Dragon Balls.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 Kami used this to create the Earth's Dragon Balls giving life to the Eternal Dragon Shenron. After creating the Dragon Balls, if the creator dies (or fuses with another Namekian) the Dragon Balls are rendered inert until the creator is either resurrected or the Dragon Balls restored by another Dragon Clan member. **'Resurrection' – If Shenron is killed, Kami is capable of reviving him once his stone figure has been fixed. Used by Kami to resurrect Shenron after he was killed by King Piccolo's Mouth Energy Wave. *'Instantaneous Movement' – A technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Kami uses this technique to transport people from the Other World to the living world. Also called Kai Kai. *'Self Destruction' – Kami can convert his life force into energy to create a powerful explosion that can range for miles; he tries to use this on Garlic Jr. but stops due to Piccolo and Goku's intervention. *'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. **'Far-Seeing ArtsDaizenshuu 7'', 1996 – Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happen in the lower realms. He often uses this technique to watch the earthlings from Kami's Lookout at top of the Korin Tower. *Possession' – Kami was able to overshadow, or otherwise control Hero so as to disguise himself during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Namekian Fusion' – In the manga and anime Kami uses this to fuse with Piccolo. In the ''Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game Kami can fuse with any in-game Namekian, thus becoming a Super Namek if he fuses with Piccolo or King Piccolo. In Xenoverse, Percel mentions a timeline where King Piccolo somehow managed to fuse with Kami, causing King Piccolo to become a Super Namek capable of producing Mutated Namekians powerful enough to wage war with the Red Ribbon Androids and Babidi's Forces in a three-way war. Video games *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden *Dragon Ball Z Arcade *Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden *Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen *Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen *Dragon Ball Z: The Legend *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Jump Super Stars *Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Heroes *IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, Kami makes his debut as a playable character in the fourth mission of the God Mission series (GDM4). Voice actors *Japanese: Takeshi Aono (most media), Bin Shimada (episode 66 of Dragon Ball Kai onwards) *Ocean Group dub: Dale Wilson (DBZ episodes 6-22 (4-16 edited), 137-141 (122-126 edited)), Ward Perry (DBZ episodes 25-37 (18-27 edited], DBZ movie 1), Scott McNeil (young) *FUNimation dub: Chris Forbis (original DBZ episode 76 [62 edited]Kami's Original Funimation Voice), Christopher R. Sabat (most media including re-mastered episode 76) *Blue Water dub: Mike Shepherd *AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Latin American dub: Carlos Segundo (Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z), César Árias (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Portuguese dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fábio Tomazine (Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z), João Batista (Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone), Roberto Prates (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Hungarian dub: Antal Konrád *Italian dub: Mario Zucca *Spanish dub: Jorge Tomé *Croatian dub: Matko Knešaurek *German dub: Rainer Doering *Greek dub: Themis Psihogios *Hebrew dub: Nir Ron *Thai dub: Manoon Raeungchemeun ''' *Tagalog Dub: '''Louie Paraboles Battles ;Dragon Ball *Kami (Hero) vs. Yajirobe (Masked Man) *Kami (Hero) vs. Yamcha *Kami (Hero) vs. Piccolo ;Dragon Ball Z *Kami vs. Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys (Anime only) ;Films *Kami vs. Garlic Jr. Trivia *The name Kami or Kami-sama, meaning a god or God in Japanese, refers to his position rather than his original name. This is why where everyone is surprised at the mention of the name "Kami" in the first portion of the Piccolo Jr. Saga, even though they had never heard of him before. The name is left untranslated in English language media, most likely to avoid offending religious beliefs. As a result, it loses the comedic shock value found in the original Japanese version. *Though King Piccolo and his sons were originally considered demons, Kami and the original Nameless Namek would not have been considered demons. Therefore, the origin of Kami's true species remained a mystery until the fight with Vegeta and Nappa. *During his fight against Yamcha in Hero's body, Kami actually tells Yamcha that he is a visitor from another planet (foreshadowing his Namekian origins). This seems to contradict his later statement that he had no recollection of being an alien, though he did admit he wondered about his antenna, indicating that he may have suspected that he was not originally from Earth. **This error was present only in the English dub, as Hero was named Shen in Japanese, which gives the hint that Shen, an abbreviation for Shenron, is actually Kami in disguise. *It is believed by some that Kami is somehow connected with the Ultra Divine Water, due to his symbol actually appearing on the pot containing the water before Kami himself appears. However, it is likely all guardians wear the symbol (as evident by the fact his successor, Dende was also sometimes portrayed wearing it). *Kami and Master Roshi have several similarities: both end up teaching Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha, and they both give their students clothing (Master Roshi gave his students the turtle outfit; Kami gave weighted clothes) and they both participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament while disguised (Kami as Hero and Master Roshi as Jackie Chun). Both characters also learned the Evil Containment Wave from seeing it performed on King Piccolo by Roshi's master Mutaito. Gallery See also *Kami (Collectibles) References ru:Ками pt-br:Kami-Sama es:Kami-sama ca:Totpoderós Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Guardians Category:Local Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support